Guardians Ace
by Panda Krios
Summary: Ashanti Brooks, a beast and protranser. She crazy and not your average hero. She joined the Guaridans for her own selfish reasons. Follwed her and story becoming the great Guardian ace. Psu Universe after Ethan. Looking for Oc.. No flames r&r plz!


**Ok so this is my first story. I'm currently looking for a beta reader, I'm sorry if my English suck it isn't my native tongue. I will get better promises. If you read my story please review. I hate flames, but if you see that something wrong please point it out. I'm currently looking for my Oc, if you interested read the bottoms A/n.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Phantasy Star Universe. Ashanti Brooks is mines. Black Rane belongs to Little Gundam .Thanks for the support Little Gundam *gives cookie***

**Background**

**Name: Ashanti Brooks**

**Race: Beast**

**Appearance: Long white hair pulled into a ponytail. She wears white shorts with white boots. Her top is a blue and white phanis top (it's on psu). She wears white fingerless gloves. Her beast tattoo is on her right arm.**

**Personality: Foul mouth, she hates a liar, and loves clothes and shoes. She can be rude and quick to anger due to her growing up on the streets of Moatoob. She never been the hero and can't see herself as one. She joined the guardians for her own selfish reasons.**

**Here we go**

God I hate morning; I sluggishly walk up the fifth floor stairs and tried my best not to trip. Today was my first day of my guardian training and I was late. It's really wasn't my fought I'm not used to getting up early, back on Moatoob I never had to wake up this early in the morning. 

Damn the guardian colony why were there so many stairs here. Obesity hasn't been a problem for hundreds of year, why couldn't they make an elevator to reach the fifth floor? I panted as I made it to the last stair. I'm late by ten minutes, I hope whoever my instructor is would understand why I'm late.I let out a low breath as I made my way to the front desk.

"Hello there and welcome to the Guardians, protecting the future of Gurhal" an unfamiliar voice greeted me behind the desk.

It was tall brunette woman, wearing a blue dress with white knee high boots. I realize who she was, she must be Mina. The one I'm supposed to meet to brief me on my training missions.

"Hello" I replied before handing her my ID card.

I took a seat behind the front desk; I waited for her to finish checking my Id. I hope it was a simple mission because I forgot to bring my traps. Being a protranser has its perks, but traps are so expensive I can't afford to waste them. It was only a training missions I don't think I need to use them just yet anyways.

"Ashanti Brooks please confirm your information" the brunette replied cheerfully before turning the computer monitor towards me.

I back to the front desk and took a glance at the computer monitor. What the hell? I didn't know my Id could pull up so much about me. Computer on the Colony is far more advanced then on Moatoob.

_Name: Ashanti Brooks_

_Nickname: Ash_

_Age: 20_

_Class: Protranser_

_Race: Beast_

_Height: 5'0_

_Weight: 120_

_Eye Color: Red_

_Hair Color: White_

I took another quick look to make sure, and everything was correct. Except the damn weight, there is no way I'm hundred and twenty pounds. I felt around my hips, well I guess I can let it slide, my hips are kind of wide, but it's not my fought all beast woman have huge hips. I press the confirm button quickly, and retuned my attention to the brunette woman.

"I've verified your Guardians license "the brunette says, clapping her hands together in a formal way. "Today you'll be field-training on Nuedaiz. Please investigate the seed infection situation in the Mizuraki C.D." she stated and glanced back at the screen.

Great Nuedaiz, just the place I wanted to go. NOT! I hate hot places and Nuedaiz was known for its hotness, I was tanned already, if I get any darker I will blacker then the hive. Dammit and I forgot to bring my sunscreen lotion. Well there goes my perfectly fine tan skin. I glanced back at the brunette; she sure is taking forever to tell me who the hell my instructor.

"Your instructor will be..." she begins dryly "Laia Martinez" she stated, with a worry look.

I notice Mina had tighten her hands even more and her face no longer had a cheerful expression. Who is this Laia person? And was she really that bad. Goodie for me, looks like I'm about to find out.

"Laia is very strict, so be very careful" she stated in a warning tone before giving a slight bow "may the holy light guide you".

"Who the fuck you called strict" a voice piped in behind me.

I spun around to see who had said that. It was a blonde woman; maybe a few years older than me, with a scowl on her face. Her clothes were rather odd, she wore a rather long white open sleeveless coat with a purple collar and nothing but a purple bra underneath, along with white pants and fingerless gloves. Did she really think that was a cute outfit? I mean come on I can see your bra for goodness sake.

"Laia" Mina grasps before giving the blonde beast a formal bow.

So she my instructor, noticing from her tone she seems like quite the bitch. I had hoped that getting my guardians license would be easy, but I could tell already I was in for the ride of my life.

"Next time take a look around before you start talking shit about someone" the blonde beast said grimly.

I saw Mina flinched at the blonde beast words. "No I wasn't..." she pleaded waving her hands up in defense.

"Chill" the blond female said, shrugging her shoulders "I'll let it slide **_this time_**" she stated saying the last two words in a darker tone.

**_Note to self: She a BITCH!_**

"So you're the rookie" she said walking toward me. I could feel my eyes travel to her muscle. They were huge, I never seen a female with muscle like those. She must be some workout freak. Her beast tattoo was on her left arm unlike mines that is on my right. She must have notice my staring because she let out a low growl.

I stood up straight clearing my throat. "Yes, My name is Ashanti Brook" I replied with a formal bow.

Laia rolled her green eyes. "You've got some nerves, keeping your instructor waiting" she said grimly. Shit I forgot I was ten minutes late. I open my mouth to say I was sorry for being late but she interrupted me "next time you're late you'll be sorry" she said smirking. "Now let's moved out" she said walking towards the stairs. I let out a relief breath, waving at Mina I followed her down the very long stairs...

**_Note to self: I hate stairs_**

Hot, just like I knew it would be. Nuedaiz is my least favorite planted, it' almost like the sun never goes down. Why this place of all planets? Nuedaiz is known not only for their hotness: but for its iron rules and following the holy light crap. Newman really believed in that bullshit. Divine Maiden my ass, she just some girl lucky to born into a wealthy.

I walked in sync pace behind my beast instructor. She didn't start conversation and neither did I. She dozen appear to be the best friend forever type and I'm find with that, as long I pass my training I won't have to worry about her any longer.

"Hey! Is that you, Laia?" A voice piped in from behind.

We both spun around at the same time, it was someone completely unfamiliar and out of place. It was a very short male beast, with blond spiky hair and a blue sleeveless trench coat and ripped jeans. He had his guardian band warped around his necked. He ran towards us waving. Great another beast with no sense of fashion, I rolled my eyes. These two really are giving us beast a bad name.

He smirked." It's been ages!"

Laia blinked. "Tonnio... It's been a while, are you flying solo today? "She asks folding her arms.

I tuned out of there conversation, totally bored and uninterested in what they were speaking about. I glanced at the spiky hair beast; he looked like he was no more than eight. He almost looked adorable with his little boots on. So cute, in his wee little boots.

**_Note to self: resist urge to pinch his cheek_**

He wasn't the first beast I seen this height. People his height is common on Moatoob. There called small beast, they appear to be nothing more than children, but looks can be deceiving.

"Lemma introduces you" I heard Laia say, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to my instructor and her friend. "This is Tonnio Rhima. He may look like a brat, but he's older then I me" she said smirking at the small beast. I gave a slight bow, he may look like a child but he's was still a high ranking guardian.

He shocked his fist in the air. "Who're you calling old" he growled. He turned and face me, shaking his head "Laia you instructor, you've got my sympathies" he said placing his hands behind his head. I held back an undefined snort. He was the second person today to tell me that. Geez it was just my luck to get stuck with a hard-ass beast woman.

Laia just smiled grimly at his comment, but must have shrugged it off. "Tonnio" she heisted before continuing "you've and Black Rain been here guarding Professor Tomrain for a while now, haven't you? "She said waiting for a responded.

Tonnio nodded. "Yeah, but nothing ever happens, so it's pretty dull" he said ruffing his spiky hair.

"It's our job to make sure nothing happens" Laia said in a nagging tone. "As long as you don't go do something stupid like Ethan" she stated, Tonnio to flinch at her words.

Was she talking about thee Ethan Waber? I use to hear about him back on Moatoob all the time. The famous human Guardian, who single handily killed the great Magashi. He has quite the rep; he was some big hot shot. Hell even my old gang the Red Tails never messed with him. What did he do wrong? I heard bits and pieces but never the full story.

"Teh, even if you're kidding, that isn't funny" the blonde male spat. He looked taken back by Laia comments. It almost seems like he was worry about that human. Laia stood with a smug looked on her fac.

"Ethan Waber is a wanted man" she spat "he tried to kill the President" she said with a disappointing sigh.

I remember now Ethan Waber was the one that that tried to assassinate President Dallgun. I never knew this Ethan guy and I'm not the one to take sides, but looking at his rep sheet he dozen appear to be the type person to kill for no good reason I wonder is there more to this story?

"Earth to Ashanti" I heard my instructor yelled annoyed.

I must have spaced out again; I turn to face her with, a slight blush creeping on my face. "Sorry about that "I replied lamely.

"Geez rookies don't go spacing out on me" she spat before turning to the field base "well then, we're off" she stated to Tonnio before walking off. I bowed and sluggishly trailed after her.

**_Note to self: Don't go to bed at three in the morning._**

**Well there you guys go my first story in English. I feel proud, to some it might suck but for me I'm happy to be able to write down my ideas. Black Rane will appear more later on. I won't be updating for a while hopefully I will find a beta reader that has played any of the Pso or Psu. If not then oh well.**

**Just a note I played some of the old Pso, but this is Psu if you haven't played it please note something may be different then from other pso games. Like there is only human, beast, cast and Newman as a race. So this game is only from POV of Phantasy star universe.**

**I'm still looking for Oc, if you're interested leave a comment or send a P.m. Any questions feel free to P.M me**

**Name**

**Age**

**Race **

**Appearances**

**Personality**

**Class (hunter, protranser, acrotecher etc.)**

**History**

**Friends (my oc or Etahn etc..)**


End file.
